Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi
"MammothRanger! Goushi!!" Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi (シャーマ族ナイトゴウシ, Shāma Zoku Naito Gōshi) is the MammothRanger, "Warrior of Wisdom", and is 27 years old. He was the serious member although he was also caring and good-hearted. He had an older sister named Otome, whose death by Witch Bandora made him vow to avenge her. He is the only member who can read their ancient writing. Biography When confronted with Geki losing it over Burai's fate, Goushi went to the greatest trouble of all to snap him out of it, for Bandora had released a Dora Monster that could restore the dead to life, Dora Narcissus. All they had to do was let it mature, reach its full power, and then bring it in contact with Burai. But the process of maturing and reaching full power meant the slaughter of helpless people. Bandora offered Geki the choice of letting the thing live when it was still vulnerable, or killing it. And when Dan tried to stab the thing, Geki whirled and caught the tip of the spear in his bare hands. Dora Narcissus got away, and when they faced it again, Geki, determined to prove himself, ignored advice and went up against it alone, losing them the battle and letting the monster escape again. He could not apologize enough to the furious Goushi, who refused to look at him. At last, Goushi hit upon an idea to snap Geki out of it. He disguised himself as a black knight, a fighter on Bandora's side, and kept the monster from killing Geki by telling it that the boy was obviously about to defect to their side. Anyone who put his own needs before the safety of others was a candidate for such. He eventually forced Geki into a fight, and when he finally took it to heart that he had to defeat the monster and find some other way to save Burai, he was very happy. He was also nearly dead, for Geki had fought the black knight at his best until he broke through the armor and destroyed it. And then found to his horror that it was Goushi standing there, smiling at him, before collapsing. Geki gathered up Goushi in his arms. Daizyujin picked them up, and as Goushi recovered from the thrashing he had accepted to break Geki out of it, they fought and destroyed Dora Narcissus. Years later, Goushi fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The MammothRanger powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Goushi then appeared to Gai Ikari in episode 50 of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger to help him save a woman trapped under debris. He then told Gai that he shouldn't worry about what happens to the rest of the Super Sentai, as using the Greatest Treasure would erase the history of the previous 34 Super Sentai. Later on, he was seen holding his Ranger Key, and he nodded to the Gokaigers as they left. MammothRanger Guardian Beast *Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth Arsenal *Dino Buckler *Ranger Slinger **RangerStick / Ranger Gun / Ranger Sword **Thunder Slinger *Mothbreaker *Sidezaurer 2 Trivia *Similar to Mysterious Wizard Barza's cameo as a young version of Zordon, Goushi also makes a cameo in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. A scene in which he fights (untransformed) against Dora Knight appears in Happy Birthday, Zack, where Finster recounts how Knasty Knight made "mincemeat" out of Tarmac 3's finest warrior, and in Green With Evil Part 2, Jason's Battle, when Finster remembers how the Sword of Darkness was acquired, Goushi appears as one of Zordon's soldiers. *Goushi's tribe name is a common surname from the northern part of India within the Brahmin caste of Hinduism. *Goushi's appearance in Gokaiger makes him the final representative of a Sentai series to appear in the tribute season. **He is also the last Sentai Legend to recieve an overlay of his former Ranger identity. Also see *Zack Taylor, Goushi's Power Rangers counterpart from the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *Adam Park, Zack's successor from the the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Rival Category:Power Category:Sentai Black Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Intellect Category:Sentai 4th Ranger Category:Zyurangers Category:Ranger Legend